Insanity
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: One day, Antonio and Lovino come across a very odd looking tomato. The tomato has a weird effect on them and causes them to do out of character things. The tomato causes blood to be shed... The story is actually better than the description.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. However, I do own the dead body that lies on the ground after Spamano fans finish reading this...**

**Content: Blood, almost sexual actions, murder, death, cussing... You know, all that good stuff. That's why its rated M!  
><strong>

**Do not read if you do not like boy x boy, bloody fics, character deaths, or failed grammar.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity?<strong>

It was a simple sunny day in Madrid, the capital of Spain. The people were relaxed and joy filled the air. Antonio was currently walking through his tomato garden, looking over the delicious red fruit to make sure they were growing well and healthy. Following behind the Spaniard was Lovino, glaring at the back of the one person in front of him. He wasn't angry at Antonio, he was just acting upon a force of habit.

Oblivious to the glares from the Italian, Antonio continued walking until something caught his attention and caused him to stop in mid-step. Lovino bumped into Antonio's back and stumbled back a few steps in an attempt not to fall.

"Hey Antonio! What the hell? Why'd you stop walking?" Lovino called out after he regained balance and awareness.

Instead of answering Lovino, Antonio focused his stare on one of the tomatoes on it's vine. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to look at that one plump fruit.

"Hey Anto-" Lovino started but what quickly interrupted by Antonio.

"Hey Lovino? Does this tomato look weird to you?" Antonio said as he pointed to the off-colored tomato. The tomato was a dark red color, darker than the other light red tomatoes. It could have been easily considered a blood red color. Even its green leaves were a shade darker. Lovino push Antonio aside and looked at the fruit.

In trying to find the right words, Lovino said, "It... It looks..."

"Discolored! Right?" Antonio interrupted.

"Fine. It looks fine." Lovino said immediately after.

"Fine? But Lovi, look at it! Its a dark color but its too firm to be rotten."

"As long as its not rotten, its fine."

"But-"

"Just pick the thing off the vine and let us continue walking back to the house. My damn back hurts because of you!"

"Ah, sorry Lovi~ I'll give you a massage later tonight."

Lovino mumbled a few inaudible words and roughly brushed pass Antonio. With a small smile and a sigh, Antonio looked at the tomato once more before grabbing it with a firm grip and yanking it off the vine. The tomato felt slightly warm in his hands and he suddenly felt a bit annoyed. He decided to push the feeling back and broke into smooth sprints to catch up to his lover

**x X x X x**

Antonio was sitting in the dinning room, looking at the tomato in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back and continued examining the tomato.

"This isn't right... It doesn't look right, nor does it feel right..." The Spaniard thought before he sighed.

Lovino walked into the dinning room, holding two boxes of different pasta. He looked up from the two boxes so he can look at Antonio and his arms right away fell to his sides.

"What the fuck? Leave the tomato alone! You've never acted this way towards a tomato before!" Lovino said.

"But something feels so... Off about it..." Antonio replied before grabbing the tomato from the table and standing up.

"I never thought I would say this, but its a fucking tomato! Leave it alone!" Lovino growled before walking out of the dinning room and back into the kitchen. Antonio followed behind, still having a grip on the tomato, and attempted to apologize to the Italian.

"_Lo siento_, Lovino!" Antonio said as he grabbed the wrist of named male and pulled him back into his chest. Lovino stumbled back, the boxes of pasta roughly landing on the counter, and fell into the comfort of the Spaniard's torso.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lovino mumbled as he turned around to be face to face with Antonio.

"I'm trying to apologize, _mi amor._" Antonio said as he lightly ran his finger tips over the soft skin that was Lovino's cheek. Both of his cheeks right away started heating up as he pulled away and struggled out of the set of tan arms that were around him.

"But you still have the tomato, don't you?" Lovino mumbled, walking over to the stove.

"...Yes." Antonio replied, leaning against the counter.

"Give me that thing. I'm going to put it in the pasta!" The Italian said, holding his hand out to accept the odd fruit.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Lovi?"

"We agreed it wasn't rotten. Maybe it fused with something. But we can't be sure until we tried it."

Lovino noticed the troubled look on Antonio's face and sighed roughly. "B-besides... We're countries! Food can't affect us like it would to humans. So that means we can't die or anything. Okay? We. Can't. Die."

Antonio softened his expression and nodded. "We can't die unless someone burns our capital..."

"R-Right. Now hand over the tomato."

"Lovino."

"Give me the damn tomato before I use this knife to chop your fucking hand off to get it!" Lovino yelled, growing more and more aggravated in the presence of the tomato.

Antonio sucked in a sharp breath in attempt to gasp and handed it over. Lovino took the fruit into his hand and placed on the cutting board. He picked up the sharp chef's knife and lined it up as he held down the tomato. Lovino brought the knife down to the tomato, but it didn't cut through, nor did it make a scratch.

"W-what?" Lovino whispered in hushed panic. He repeated his actions with the knife but it still wasn't cutting through. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked in worried tone. "What's wrong? Why aren't you cutting the tomato?"

"I...I..." Lovino clutched the knife tightly in his hand as he stared blankly at the cutting board.

"Lovi?"

"I want to save it for dessert!" Lovino blurted out, an obvious lie.

Nonetheless, Antonio believed him and said, "Then do you want me to get more _tomates_?"

"Y-yeah..."

Antonio pushed himself away from the counter and walked out of the kitchen to go into the garden for fresh '_tomates_'. Lovino sighed deeply and replaced the knife in his and for the dark color tomato.

"What the hell are you?" he asked, obviously not expecting an answer in return.

**x X x X x**

Hours later, after the two finished making and eating their dinner, they were found lying on the couch watching a movie neither of them were paying attention to. Antonio was skillfully running his hands up and down Lovino's sides and Lovino was leaning more into Antonio. The Spaniard craned his head down and fixed it by the Italian's neck. His lips grazed over the skin as he slid his hand under the shirt and moved them to his chest.

"A-Antonio..." Lovino barely said.

"_Si, mi amor_?" Antonio mumbled against his neck.

"Let's take this... Tomato?" Lovino said, the last word coming up when he saw the odd colored tomato on the coffee table.

"Tomato?" Antonio asked, moving his head away from the other's neck and removing his hands from inside the shirt. Antonio followed Lovino's shocked stare and found the item.

"...Wasn't that tomato in the kitc –" Antonio started.

Lovino interrupted and said, "Y-Yeah... It followed us? That thing followed us!"

"Lovi, calm down..." said Antonio in a soothing voice.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I know that thing can follow us, you bastard!" Lovino said, panic rising in his blood as he stood in the presence of the tomato.

Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose, growing more annoyed and angry with everything around him. He suddenly snapped, "Romano! Just shut up and let me deal with the tomato!"

Lovino's body tensed up as he heard the words. 'R-Romano? Shut up?' He thought as he fought back the sudden tears in his eyes. 'Fuck... Why am I crying?'

"L-Lovi...?" Antonio asked, his voice returning to his normal tone. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..."

"Fuck you, Antonio!" Lovino yelled as he pushed himself off the couch and ran out of the living room to go to his and Antonio's bedroom. Antonio tried to call after him but the calls fell short.

"Why did I act like that?" Antonio asked himself as he sat up. He looked at the tomato and gritted his teeth. "I blame you..."

With a deep sigh, Antonio lied back on the couch and closed his eyes, knowing Lovino most likely locked the door to their bedroom.

**x X x X x**

The next morning, Antonio woke up feeling something in the pocket of his tan trousers. Confusedly, he shifted to his other side and dug in his pocket.

'Now what can be in m... Oh? W-What?' He thought as he searched his pockets and felt something warm and round to the touch. When he pulled out the item, he saw it was a smaller version of the tomato.

"_Esto no tiene sentido..._" He mumbled.

"Tomato bastard!" Lovino called out from the kitchen. "Are you awake?" His grew closer as he walked into the living room.

Antonio quickly shoved the tomato in his pocket and sat up calmly, faking a yawn. "_Sí, estoy despierto_~!"

Lovino stopped by the door frame of the living room and was found wearing khakis, a light blue shirt, and a frilly pink apron. "Good, now get your ass up and come into the dinning room."

Antonio complied with the demand and walked into the dinning room. On the table was two plates with tomato and egg toasted sandwiches on them and a glass of orange juice next to the plates. Antonio smiled softly as he walked to one of the chairs and sat down. Lovino took off his pink apron and sat down in the opposite chair. The two males ate in comfortable silence, the exception of the crunch coming from the toasted bread.

After the two finished, they pushed their plates to the side and sighed deeply in unison.

"Antonio?" Lovino started.

"Yes?" Antonio replied.

"You know we have to talk about the 'tomato', right?"

"I know."

"What do you think it is?"

As Lovino asked the question, the tomato began to heat up in Antonio's pocket. The Spaniard shifted in his seat and shrugged.

"Maybe its one of Arthur's charms?" He said.

"Shaped as a tomato? He would probably shape it in the form of those nasty things he calls 'scones'."

"Aha... Maybe..."

"Do you... Do you feel different when you're around it?" Lovino asked, shyly.

"I feel more... Angry. And annoyed. At everything and everyone." Antonio admitted. "What about you, Lovi?"

"I feel weaker, more emotional. Helpless..."

"Oh Lovi, you should never feel hel... Its on the table."

Lovino darted his eyes at the small, now purple tomato on the table.

"Its purple now." Antonio said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well... You did say food doesn't affect us like they do to humans, right?"

"Yeah but... No. Antonio, don't you dare do what I think you're going to do."

Ignoring the command, Antonio picked up the small tomato and put it in his mouth. He bit down and the bitter taste of strawberries and tomato filled his mouth. Lovino looked at him in utter horror, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Antonio finished chewing on the tomato and swallowed it.

"It tasted like a strawberry tomato~!" said Antonio with a grin.

"You... Idiot... Even Feliciano wouldn't do such a thing!" Lovino growled.

"But it didn't taste wrong!"

"That doesn't matter! That fucking tomato, or whatever the hell it was, had a weird effect on us and looked weird!" Lovino slammed his hands on the table and got up from his seat. Without another word, he left the Spaniard and walked out the dinning room.

"Lovino?" Antonio attempted to call out after the Italian left. He stood up from his chair and started to walk towards the next room. After a few steps, sudden pain shot from his stomach and he doubled over, dropping to his knees. He groaned in pain as shocking vibes traveled through his body. Antonio fell to his side, wrapping his arms around himself, and coughed roughly with eyes shut tightly. The pain stopped after a few seconds and he stood on the floor, motionless.

Minutes passed by before the male sat up, his arms still around himself, and shivered. He coughed roughly into his upper arm area before unraveling his arms from his body. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer a bright green color. Instead, they were now a lifeless, dirty, maroon color.

Antonio blinked a few times, his new eyes getting adjusted to the morning sunshine. After he adjusted, he grinned evily and pushed himself from the floor. A shiver traveled up his spine before his eyes turned back to emerald green.

"W-What was that...?" He asked himself before he shrugged.

The Spaniard didn't exactly do much the rest of his day. The rest of the morning, he showered and changed his clothing. The rest of his day, he worked in the tomato fields. Since Lovino was still angry with him, he didn't have anyone to help pick to tomatoes. So that took longer than usual.

By the time Antonio finished in the garden, it was already around eight o'clock. He picked up the basket full of tomatoes and walked back to the house. Ever since morning he wasn't very hungry, so he didn't have to worry about making dinner. He was sure Lovino made himself dinner already and was now resting.

After entering the kitchen from the backyard door, he put down the basket and walked into the living room. Lovino was sitting back on the couch with legs crossed and his eyes staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Hey Lovi~!" Antonio chimed.

Lovino flinched at the sound of his voice and faced him. "H-Hey..."

Antonio noticed the hesitation in his voice and decided to question him on it. "Lovino, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

The Spaniard looked at the Italian for a few more seconds, his soft eyes turning into an icy green. Deciding not to push him, Antonio walked away and walked upstairs to shower.

**x X x X x**

After he showered and changed, Antonio walked into the bed room and found Lovino sitting on their bed with legs crossed.

"Lovino?"

"A-Antonio..." Lovino's voice was weak as he spoke, almost sounding like he would break.

Antonio walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, placing a tan hand on Lovino's pale exposed knee. "Lovino, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lovino replied in a hurried tone. "I'm fine..." he repeated as a whisper.

"_Está seguro?_"

"_Sì, ne sono sicuro._"

Antonio smiled soft and removed his hand. He placed his hand under the younger's chin and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lovino hesitantly put his arms over the older's shoulder and kissed him back lovingly. Antonio leaned Lovino's body back onto the bed and continued their kiss as he allowed his hands to roam. One tan hand kept itself at the base of the Italian's back and the other one slipped under the fabric of Lovino's shirt.

Lovino gasp at the cold feeling of his lover's hand and Antonio took that moment to slip his tongue into his mouth. Both their tongues began a battle of dominance and ended with Antonio winning. The Spaniard began to unbutton Lovino's shirt until his skin was completely exposed. Lovino helped Antonio remove the rest of his clothing until he was down to his blue and black plaid boxers. The older, still fully dressed, male kissed down Lovino's neck, biting and licking as he went. A few soft moans escaped from Lovino's lips and he mentally cursed himself for allowing that to happen.

Suddenly, Antonio pulled away, leaving Lovino confused and disappointed. Noticing how the Italian looked, Antonio smiled and said, "Don't worry, I just want to make things a little more... Exciting."

"E-Exciting?" Lovino gulped.

"Do you trust me, mi amor."

"...Si."

Antonio gave Lovino one more kiss before getting off the bed and walking to the closet. After opening the wooden door, Antonio's eyes landed on his ax. The bare silver hilt shined in the dim light and seemed to call the Spaniard's name, begging to be used again. Antonio reached his hand for it but suddenly jerked his hand up to reach the blindfold and pieces of fabric on the upper shelf. Leaving the closet door open, he turned around and walked back to his lover, who now had a curious expression. Antonio held up the blindfold and repeated his question from earlier.

"Do you trust me, Lovi~?"

"I already told you I do!" Lovino huffed.

Antonio gave a half smile and tied the blindfold over his eyes. He tightened it enough so it wouldn't hurt him, but also so he wouldn't be able to see anything at all. The less he saw, the more he will feel. Antonio grabbed the pieces of fabric and tied them around Lovino's positioned wrists.

"Are you comfortable?" Antonio asked, whispering into Lovino's ear.

Lovino shivered and nodded in response.

"I'll be back, I need to get something..." Antonio said, his voice heavy layered in a seductive tone. Lovino's body began to heat up as his curl and the bulge in his boxers both twitched with excitement.

Antonio walked back to the closet and looked at the top shelf, looking for the toy he wanted to use for the night. As he tilted his head up to look, his green eyes turned back to that dirty maroon color before he doubled over. Antonio took deep, hushed breaths, attempting to deal with the mixed thoughts running through his head. Without another thought, he stood up straight and grabbed the ax in his closet. He dragged out the ax and admired how the scratched up silver surface of the blade gleamed in the light. A dark grin crossed his face as the maroon eyes set themselves on Lovino.

The possessed Spaniard walked towards the clueless Italian, his steps very light and swift. Lovino turned his head to Antonio's direction and tilted his head.

"A-Antonio?" Lovino asked, feeling panic fill his blood.

Antonio stopped in front of the bed, in front of Lovino, and looked at him with a crazed expression. Oh how he wish he can see the frozen fear in Lovino's eyes now. Antonio smiled wildly, a smile that was blood thirsty and full of darkness.

"T-Tomato bastard...?" Lovino asked, his voice shaking from the sickening vibes he felt throughout his body.

In response to Lovino's calls of acknowledgment, Antonio laughed loudly. A cold and harsh laugh he used to use when he was ready to kill someone during his pirate days. A laugh he swore he would never use again. Lovino jumped at the sudden sound, surprised to hear it to close to him. Before the Italian recognize the laugh and could jump away, Antonio brought the ax down onto his body.

Lovino screamed loudly in pain, unable to move or run away. The blade of the ax separated Lovino's arm from where it was held. Blood splashed onto the bed as the arm fell and Lovino screamed more. Antonio laughed again and swung the ax across Lovino's torso, slicing through the muscles, bones, and organs that were in the way. Lovino screamed even louder before his voice became nothing but weak cries for help. Antonio finished cutting through the torso and watched the upper half of the body fall back. The white sheets on the bed were now a dark red in several spots.

Antonio was still not satisfied with his work and brought his ax up once more. With swift movements, he began to chop the lifeless and cut body even more. The only sounds that filled the house was Antonio's crazed, sick laughed and the sound of his ax cutting through his lovers body. You could hear the bones snap under the thick blade and the squish of the raw skin slap against the floor or other pieces. When the body was no longer recognized as a body and could only be seen as skin and muscle, Antonio dropped the ax on the floor and took deep breaths.

"F-Finally..." He said roughly through his breathing. "He's dead."

Antonio leaned over the bed and took the blindfold off the head that use to belong to his – now dead – lover. Lovino's eyes were wide open, the amber eyes frozen with horrified fear. Antonio smiled softly and ran his hand through the blood soaked brown locks of hair.

"Goodnight Lovino."

Antonio walked out of the room, locking it before he walked away, and walked into the guest room. The Spaniard approached the bed and sat down. He looked at his blood cover hands and wiped them against his pants before laying down. He closed his eyes, eyelids covering the sick maroon colored eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This was reuploaded. Why? Because I didn't want this to be a one shot anymore. It will now be a multi-chapter fic! Hee hee hee. And... My longest chapter one so far... Hopefully chapter two will be as long, but it is going to take A LOT of time...  
><strong>

**Well... I hoped you people liked it! Heh... Please don't kill me! I got the idea for this one night and I just _had_ to write it. This is my SECOND Spamano fic, so I actually feel proud xD Apologizes if there are any grammar or spelling errors or OOCness, I wrote this whole thing out on my iTouch and triple checked it, but grammar and spelling seem to hate me.**

**So review, favorite, follow. I don't know, you choose. Reviewing would be nice though :D**


End file.
